Back in Time
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Max deside to go back to 1957 using his dad's My Very First Time Machine. This time Harper wont get forgotten becuse she is not comming. What will happen when Max goes back in time for the third time? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own, work for know anyone who owns works for Disney and Disney's Wizards of Waverly Place in anyway.

This story is based off of the epsode of: Rock Around the Clock and was requested by **retro mania**

* * *

It has been a week since the Russos' traveled back in time to save the sub shop. Max for one wanted to go back to 1957 as he was kinda popular over there. Something that he was not in 2007. Now he just had to find where his dad put the My Very First Time Machine. Max thought hidding the My Very First Time Machine in the layer would be to obvious so he looked in the home.

As he was looking for it Max's sister Alex was also trying to find it. This time She is going by herself. Max for one did not see Alex as he was to busy looking for the M.V.F.T.M Once he found it Max set it to 1957 and as he was turning it on Alex touched Max's shoulder to say something. The next thing Alex knew she was in a deferent room and wearing deferent cloths.

"Max what did you do?"

"Oh hey Alex."

"Dad is going to be mad that you used his time thingy."

"Like you where not going to use it too. Like go forward and get something new before everyone else gets it."

Alex did her classic laugh "Yah that dose sound like something I would do."

"Well lets see grandpa since we are here."

The two went down stairs to see their Grandfather's shop is still going strong. Max's Grandfather did not see Max Alex as he was too busy with customers. Alex just looked around thinking what she can do in 1957 as that's not the time she wanted to go to. She thought about leaving Max and using the M.V.F.T.M to go to the time she wanted. Which was a year ahead to get the new newest phone. While Alex was doing her thing, Max saw a beautiful girl he just had to know. He came waking towards her and smiled.

"Hi I'm Max"

"Mary"

"Well Heather why not we share a shake? My treat."

"How can I say no to that."

The two soon sat at the counter and Max's Grandfather soon sees him.

"Anything wrong Max?" Max's Grandfather asked.

"No not at all just came by for a visit. You think you can give us a shake with two straws?"

""Of curse anything for you and it will be on the house."

"Wow on the house. You must be big around here." Mary said.

As the shake came someone turned on the jukebox and the song Young Love came on. Max and Mary just looked at each other as they started to drink it. The two smiled at each other. Both of them leaned in for a kiss. Once the kiss broke they smiled once again.

"I never met someone like you before." Mary said as she played with her straw.

The two smiled and leaned in to kiss again before drinking more of the shake. After few more sips of the shake the song was still paying and something took over them as they slowly danced to the song. Normally the greesers would make fun of people that do slow dances but they seen it was Max and just let him dance with the girl. Once the song was over the two separated and looked into each other's eyes before they once again kissed.

Something in the air took over the young teens as they held hands with Mary dragging Max out the diner. Max had no clue where he was going and completely forgot that Alex was with him. All he was thinking of was what was on Mary's mind. The two of them soon where at the park. Some reason Mary started to act shy. Max found this cute. The two of them sat down on a bench and they looked into each others eyes once again and started to kiss.

Max use to thought all this mushy stuff was not him but he did not know why he was doing it. Mary is a girl like no other. Yet again Max never did really try to get with the girls in his century. He was too busy goofing off to really notice them. Yet now he is starting to noticed them. What was happening kinda scared Max and he needed help from his dad as he is not going to get any advice from his Brother Justin.

"I have to get going Mary. I will see you again tomorrow at diner."

Mary smiled and nodded. The two kissed one more time. Max soon walked away and took out the M.V.F.T.M and set it back to his time. However something happened when Mary saw Max just standing there and wanted to know why. As she touched his shoulder Max's arm moved and soon they where gone from 1957.

Max looked around and it did not look the same back home but thought it was a remodeling. He then turned around to see Mary.

"Um what just happened and where are we?"

"Extra, extra the New York Central railroad inaugurates the 20th Century Limited passenger train between Chicago and New York City! Read all about it" a paper boy said.

Max grabbed the paper.

"Hey you got to pay for that." The paper boy said.

"I'm just looking." Max said as he looked the paper. "Nineteen o two?" Max put the paper back.

"Yah where have you been."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter? Please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long over due chspter. I have not planed on being this busy at all. For those who have gave me a reqest I am still working on them. I do hope I get to yours soon as I can.

* * *

"How is this possible to be in nineteen twenty Max"

"Um your dreaming. That's it your dreaming."

"I must be because being in nineteen twenty is impossible."

"Yah its not like I have a time machine or anything."

"Oh Max your funny."

Max smiled and the two heled hands walking around. The two don't know what to do really. More so of Max being so use to the tec back home. After hours of walking around they came across a theater and Max was shocked to see how much a movie cost.

"Twenty five dollars?"

"Oh Max you did it again always making me laugh knowing its only twenty five cents."

"Oh yah I sure did. There is no way this move would be that much."

The two soon was in the back of the theatre. The lights went dark and made the first move. He was shocked a nice girl like Mary doing something like that. That move was being second base. She felt up Max's chest on his shirt soon her hand soon slipped in his shirt. After rubbing Max's nipples the two started to make out. Luckily being in the back in the dark had its advantages. It also helped that no one was sitting next to them.

As they kissed Max had his hands on top of Mary's covered up breasts before he too slid hid hand under a shirt feeling her bare breasts somewhat as her bra was in the way. Some how while fondling each other of second base Max triggered MVFTM to the nineteen thirties. They did not realize the change until they opened their eyes and their clothing looked different.

"Man this is some dream. I never let anyone touch my breasts before or even touched a guy's chest before."

The two soon walked out and Max saw a paper on the ground that read 1937. He did not bother reading what was happening in the world. The two soon looked behind them and seen the move that was now showing was Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. "Wow I love that movie." "We can go see it and continue what we where doing." A man came out of the theater to put a sign on the poster.

"Aww but its sold out. Now what do we do?"

"Um I don't know it's your dream."

* * *

Sorry that this chapter was very short. Chapter 3 will be much longer by a word lol jk. When I do chapter three it will be 1000+ words. That being said even though this chapter was short what did you think of it?


	3. Chapter 3

Max and Mary walked around the town. She was glad this weird dream of hers had the good looking boy next to her. Each of them was thinking on what to do. When a thought came to hear that she thought she would never do if this wasn't a dream.

"Max?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything else that we could do, you know sexually?"

"Um I don't know the right name where..." Max looked around to see if there was anyone that was in ear shot on what he wanted to say next. "A blow job and.."

Before Max could say anything else Mary asked "what's a blow job." as she whispered it.

"Its where you put a dick in your mouth and suck on it by moving your head back and forth onto it."

"But that's where you pee out of."

"True but it also makes babies but I don't yet want to make at our age anyways."

"Oh yeah, but won't I get pregnant though?"

"No if that was the case then my sister would of been like a year ago."

Max had walked in on Alex sucking at some guy in her room. It was just dark enough to see her sucking away but not who she was sucking. So far Alex had no idea and this was the first time Max had said anything about it and quickly realized what he did say.

"Wait don't tell Alex you said that if you know somehow see her outside of your dreams." Max was glad he remembers that he said all this was a dream.

"Oh ok so I just blow you until when and where would we do this?"

"Until I am about to shoot my white stuff but it don't have to have it go in your mouth if you don't want to. As for where I am not sure. Maybe some hotel. I might have enough money."

"Oh well ok that could work."

The two looked for a hotel that would take them. They for one where in luck as it only took them a second try. Once in the room Max was the first to undress. Mary just watched on as she felt funny down below. She felt wetness dripping down from her pussy. It did not fell like she peed herself but it was a good feeling. Once Max was fully nude Mary felt even more wet.

Max leaned in and kissed Mary on the lips. As they kissed he placed her hand on his dick. Her hand slowly moved up and down onto his dick until it was fully hard. Max lovingly sat her down onto the bed and aimed his dick at her mouth. Mary looked up at Max and he smiled back. She grabbed hold of his dick one more time before sliding it into her mouth.

She bobbed a few times with the help of Max as he moaned. He told her in more detail what to do. Max kept moaning as the blow job was getting better and better with every bob she was doing.

"Oh yeah that's right. This feels so good. Your doing great keep it up."

Mary loved that she was doing a great job as she counted to suck away and hearing Max just moan. She just loved the sound of it. Max was getting closer to his edge and Mary felt his dick pulse even more. Not knowing if Mary was up for having a moth full of cum in her mouth yet or if ever had to warn her.

"I'm going to shoot my load into your mouth."

Wanting to know the taste of his load kept on sucking away. As She was something in her grabbed hold of Max's tight ass and gave it a nice squeeze. That's all it took for Max to shoot his load. The amount of his cum caught her off guard as she did her best to swallow his load. She really did not mind the taste it did taste sweet to her yet salty like salt water taffy one of her favorite candies. She soon slid his dick out of her mouth. Max leaned in and the two began to make out.

"Its your turn"

"But I don't have a dick."

"I know I can slide my tong in your pussy like I did with my fingers."

"Guys do that?"

"The good ones do. So can you get naked like me so I can lick your pussy?"

Wanting to know what it would feel like to be licked down there started to take off her cloths. Max was slowly was becoming hard again. Once she was fully nude siting on the bed Max leaned in and the two started making out. While doing so he gently laid her down onto her back. When he broke the kiss he started to kiss her neck before moving on kissing and sucking on Mary's nipples.

Mary moaned as Max had yet touch her pussy, but that soon changed as his hand made its way to it and started to rub as he kissed and on her breasts. This was the best feeling she had. Max slowly kissed his way down until he reached her pussy. He looked at Mary and she smiled with a nod. He went back and gave her a small kiss before starting to lick her pussy.

She moaned even more at the feeling and something in her held Max's head as he eat her out. Max watching so much porn had a good idea on how to do this. He eat her out like a pro. Not knowing this Mary thought this was normal and how the good guys lick pussy. A feeling was coming to her and it was getting to much. She soon squirted all over Max's face but Max did not stop. He wanted her to enjoy this as much as she could.

Mary ended up squirting a few more times before Max thought it was best to stop now. He kissed his way back up and the two kissed again. Mary could taste herself and it wasn't bad at all. She wondered if that's how all girls tasted like or just her. The same thought came to her about Max's cum, but she rather not know the answers to those questions. Max and Mary where more on the bed and they kissed one more time before falling asleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See I told you it will be longer then the last lol.


End file.
